Elecciones
by Rose KR
Summary: Edward deja a Bella y él es el que sufre. Bella y Jacob estan junto. Solo sus elecciones podran cambiar  el rumbo de sus vidas. Mal sumary lean dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Edward deja a Bella y se va a Brazil. Depues de uno meses Bella ve a Jacob como algo mas y se hacen novios. Edward sufre porhaberla dejado, pero Bella solo ve su romance como algo necesario para comprender que la vida es corta. Ya no le ama, no sufre. Unos años despues Bella desaparece sin dejar rastro. Jacob la busca durante años pero sin exito y cuando decide dejar la busqueda se encuentra con Edward que da clase en un colegio de Forks y que los demas Cullen andan de nuevo cerca y con dos nuevos integrantes en la familia. El amor es un sentimiento difícil de controlar. Si te enamoras no podras luchar contra el sentimento.

Las eleciones que hacen en sus vidas les llevan por caminos cercanos.


	2. Chapter 2

Sin decir ni una sola palabra me marche lejos, debía de protegerla. MI querida y dulce Bella. No quería ni llamar a mi familia, simplemente comencé a correr, algo en mi me gritaba que regresa con ella, pero no podía, no debía de volver.

Ella estaría mejor si yo estaba lejos, si no la volvía a ver. Desea por unos minutos haber sido mas fuerte desde un principio y haberme alejado, pero la amaba demasiado. Cuando estas enamorado puedes hacer las mayores locuras y yo hice la mía.

Alguien llamo a mi móvil, supuse que era Alice y al ver su nombre en la pantalla lo cogí.

- ¿Que deseas Alice?- le pregunte con la voz rota, mi voz solo daba a conocer una mínima parte de como estaba por dentro.

- Vuelve con Bella inmediatamente, ella esta perdida y sola.

- Alice, la acabo de dejar en el bosque y te aseguro que estaba cerca de su casa.

- ¡Edward Cullen! ¿Estas ciego?- me pregunto enfadada.

Mire al cielo y vi que estaba oscuro. ¿Tan sumergido había estado en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la hora que era?

- No puedo volver Alice, le haré mas daño.

- Edward, esto ya le esta haciendo el mayor daño posible, vuelve ahora y te perdonara- suplico Alice y por un momento me la imagine haciendo pucheros.

- No Alice, le he dicho palabras que han sentenciado a muerte el amor que alguna vez sintió por mi, ella ya no me querrá más te lo aseguro- le dije y acto seguido colgué el teléfono. No tenia ganas de discutir, y menos aun cuando hacía unas cuantas horas que lo había dejado con Bella.

Sin ninguna decisión definitiva viaje al sur, tan lejos como me fuera posible de Forks para así no tentarme e ir a buscar a B... no, ni siquiera pensare en su nombre ahora. Brasil seria una buena opción y con rumbo a allí fui.

*** Meses mas tarde***

Había pasado casi seis meses desde que la abandone.

Al llegar a Brasil Alice me llamo de nuevo, había visto que Victoria tomo la decisión de irse a Brasil al igual que yo. Que suerte la mía que al menos ella acabaría con mi vida.

Durante los primero día fui de un lugar a otro sin rumbo hasta que un joven universitario me vio vagabundear. Creyó que era otro estudiante y que estaba borracho, me llevo a su piso y allí me quede.

El se llamaba Anthony, ¿casualidad? Todo era posible, al final me hice pasar por estudiante universitario y me quede con el en su piso de estudiante. Haría lo que fuera por olvidarla y volvería a comenzar una nueva vida. Estar lejos de mi familia, me entristeció, pero ellos se fueron a vivir a Alaska y de vez en cuando venia a verme.

- Edward, maldita sea despierta o llegaremos tarde- me llamo Anthony desde el salón.

Me levante de la cama y me fui a la ducha. Monotonía todas las noches desde había mudado con él me las había pasado tumbado en la cama, soñando despierto imaginado una vida que jamas tendría.

- ¡Edward, por favor sal ya de la ducha!- desde luego ese niño parecía una madre. Debería hablarlo con él.

Cuando salí de la ducha me vestí rápido y fui hasta la cocina donde Anthony tenía preparado el desayuno.

Anthony era alto, me superaba por dos cm. Sus ojos eran azules y el pelo oscuro. Él se quejaba de que era feo, pero desde luego no lo era. El era fibroso, casi como yo. Una mala copia de mi mismo, pensaba algunas veces cuando nos íbamos a la playa y las chicas nos miraba preguntándose si eramos hermanos.

- Muy buenos día Bella durmiente- dijo él, yo me estremecí ligeramente, no había escuchado su nombre desde hace cinco meses, y aunque pensaba en ella solo me lo imaginaba y jamas pronunciaba su nombre.

- ¿Dije algo malo?- me pregunto él preocupado.

- Nada, no te preocupes, ¿que clase tenemos hoy?

- Ninguna-me contesto mordiendo la tostada que tenia en su mano, yo le eche una mirada llena de ira.

- ¿Y por que me despertaste?- le pregunte en un tono acusador. Vale, no dormía, pero si soñada despierto imaginando la vida que hubiera tenido si siguiera con... ella.

- Mira que eres olvidadizo, hoy quedamos con tu familia, tenemos que ir a recogerlos en el aeropuerto- me explico._ Y otra vez sus ojos están negros, o es la luz que le afecta o estoy loco_.

Respire hondo y cerré los ojos, dios tenia que encontrarme con otro que se fijaba mas de la cuenta. Y esos pensamiento me llevaron de vuelta a ella. Mi dulce y adorable...

- ... Edward baja de la nube- dijo Anthony moviendo su mano delante de mis ojos arriba y abajo.

- Aparta la mano de mi cara o te juro que te la arranco- le dije enfadado.

- Mira señor, no soporto a nadie dejadme ser anti-social, llevas viviendo conmigo seis meses y en estos has tenidos un humor de perros.

Gruñí por la palabras.

- Primero parecías que te hubieran robado algo, después estabas normal, unas semana mas tarde el mal humor. Luego el quererse tirarse todo lo que se mueva para pasar en cero coma un segundo a " quiero despertar de esta pesadilla" y ahora vuelves con el humor de perros- comenzó a enumerar sin respirar apenas- He sido tu amigo desde que te conocí, pero ya esta bien o vuelves a ser normal... que digo o eres mas sociable o te juro que tu cambiante humor sera el menor de tus problemas.

- Y yo que creía que tu problema era mi cambiante humor.

Anthony gruño, cogió su desayuno y se fue al sofá para poder terminarlo. Rápidamente simule comerme el mio pero en realidad hacia lo de siempre tirarlo a la basura. Menos mal que yo era el que tiraba después la basura si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Edward termina el desayuno debemos de estar en el aeropuerto dentro de una hora.

- Anthony, deja de ser una madre y una novia para mi al mismo tiempo- le dije lavando mi plato.

- Oh perdona si le molesto señor "yo no irrito a nadie"-me contesto con sarcasmo- Tendrás cara, pues te juro que como sigas asó me volveré aun peor.

- Oh por favor no, ya tengo suficiente con una madre-le dije con sarcasmo a lo que me respondió tirándome el cojín del sofá.

_Maldita sea, el puede ser todo lo irritable que quiera que aquí el único que lo aguanta no puede decir ni una sola palabra._

Pobrecito, si de verdad supiera por que estoy así me emprendería. Cuando él termino de desayunar, cogí sus platos y los lave mientras él se terminaba de vestir.

Durante estos últimos mese me ayudo mucho, era un gran amigo. Casi como un hermano, o lo era ya que le había cogido cariño.

- ¿Listo para ver a tu familia?- dijo saliendo de su cuarto.

- Tan listo como tu la primera vez que Rosalie te dio un beso en la mejilla.

El se sonrojo visiblemente.

Al segundo mes de pasarlo con Anthony, mi familia me visitó. Y como no, el ego de Rosalie se hizo mas grande cuando vio la baba de mi amigo caerse. Ella al despedirse le beso en la mejilla y durante los posteriores día estuvo como un zombie sin dejar de frotarse la mejilla. Eso y además un temblor.

- Oh vamos que solo fue un beso de nada en la mejilla- me contesto él.

- Si claro, pero ¿y que te paso los demás días?

- Examenes- dijo cogiendo las llaves del coche.

Ese chico no tenia remedio.

Como siempre, fui yo quien cogió el coche. No pensaba permitir que él lo cogiera, era desesperante ver como conducía, agarraba con fuerza el volante y se mantenía alejado. Muchas veces le hice la broma de que el volante no se lo iba a comer, pero me soltó una risita llenad de nervios. A partir de entonces decidí coger el coche yo no fuera que nos estrelláramos y seria muy posible con el conduciendo.

- Edward, ¿Crees que podría conquistar a tu hermana?- me pregunto de improviso. Ni lo leí en su mente.

Le mire a los ojos y él me señalo la carretera para que mirara hacia delante.

- Ella esta con Emmett, ellos... se ... aman- decir esas palabras me costaban, me resistia a decirlas, como si pronunciarlas me matara lentamente.

- Tienes razón, aunque no hago daño a nadie si lo intento- dijo Anthony acomodandse nerviosamente en el asiento.

- No, solo te harás daño a ti mismo cuando Emmett se entere y te de la paliza del siglo que acabara con tu vida- le conteste- ¿Has visto sus músculos?

- Si, y también las consecuencia de los esteroides.

El chiste me hizo gracia y comencé a reír con ganas, Anthony primero me miro asombrado para después reír conmigo. Al parar me miro fijamente.

- ¿Que te pasa ahora?- le pregunte.

- Jamas te he visto reír, has sonreído, pero ¿reír? Eso nunca tío- me contesto- Sea lo que sea lo que te paso parece que se te esta olvidando.

Olvidando... mi dulce Be..Bella... Entonces algo me golpeo con fuerza en el pecho, gire bruscamente y pare el coche en el arcén. Baje y me senté en el suelo. No podía respirar, algo no me dejaba respirar y para un vampiro eso era un sentimiento un poco absurdo y a la vez necesario. No necesitaba respirar realmente, pero la falta me ponía nervioso. El aire me ayudaba a encontrar a mis presas o ver si había alguien extraño que me pudiera hacer daño.

Anthony también se bajo del coche y vino hacia mi. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

- Tío, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, solo necesito respirar.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Anthony, solo necesito respirar, es algo pasajero.

- ¿Quieres que yo conduzca?

- Ni loco, ambos sabemos que si te dejo conducir dejare de respirar para siempre.

- Eh, que antes de que tu vinieras yo conducía- se quejo

- Y doy gracias a dios por haberte ayudado por que de verdad, antes o después hubieras tenido un accidente.

Anthony gruño algunas palabrotas, yo suspire cansado. Me levante y volví al coche. Cuando él se subio seguimos directos al aeropuerto. Después de dos meses volvería a ver a mi familia. Y como siempre se verían tensos, intentando no llevar sus pensamientos hacia alguien en especial. Al menos me concedían eso, un poco de paz en medio del caos que era ahora mi vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella Pov

Edward se había marchado, el me dejo, me dejo de amar.

Durante cuatro meses había sido como un zombi. Uno que solo comía, dormía o bebía por que era necesario. Hablaba solo cuando me preguntaban. Supongo que al final se cansaron, pero al menos Jacob me ayudo. Él es ahora mi sol particular.

No noto su ausencia, no recuerdo ni siquiera lo que fue una vez amarle. Solo esta Jacob y nada más.

- Bella, vamos a nadar a la playa- me pidió Jacob con una sonrisa.

- Si me apetece ver como te dan ataques cada vez que no salgo a respirar- le conteste levantándome de su sofá.

- Cariño cada vez que lo haces se me para el corazón , solo de imaginar que no saldrás...- me dijo levantándose también.

Bufe por sus palabras. Sobre protector hombre-lobo.

Después de pasar el primer mes con Jacob el desapareció para luego venirme con el cuento de que se había convertido en un hombre-lobo. Cuando le vi. casi me da algo.¿Acaso no había tenido ya suficiente con enamorarme de un vampiro que ahora me gustaba un lobo?

- Jacob, ¿No tienes que ir con la manada?- le pregunte.

- Para nada, me he pillado el día libre para pasarlo contigo, además quiero estar contigo en vez de en la cabeza de unos adolescentes.

- Si claro, como si tu no fueras uno de ellos- le dije de forma seductora. Vale, no sabia de donde me venia ese cambio de actitud, pero supongo que haberlo dejado con Edward me había abierto los ojos. La vida es corta.

- No lo soy, es más soy mayor que tu- me contesto Jacob siguiéndome el juego.

Reí por sus palabras pero él me callo rápidamente con un beso. Por un instante me paralice para luego recordar que no tenia por que. Me deje llevar por sus calidos labios y suaves hasta que mi padre nos interrumpió.

- Hola papa- le salude con la cara roja.

- Bella, ¿Que haces tu aquí?-

- Estoy con Jacob, ¿Y tu?

El me enseño su caña de pescar, Jacob me abrazo por la espalda y poso su cara en mi hombro.

- Charlie mi padre te espera afuera- le dijo.

- Lo se, solo quería dejar claro una cosa.

-Adelante Charlie no te cortes.

- Ella es mi hija, si le haces daño te encarcelo, si la haces enfadar te encarcelo y si la haces feliz...

- A que lo adivino, ¿me encarcelas?

Le pegue un codazo en el estomago a Jacob y él sonrío.

- No demonios, pero si ella es feliz contigo que lo sea pero no le hagas daño.

- No señor, no quiero se encarcelado por hacer llorar a la hija del jefe de policía.

Charlie le miro ceñudo. Gruño algunas palabras bajas y se marcho. Por fin la casa para nosotros solos.

- ¿Te apetece ir a la playa o hacemos otra cosa?- me pregunto Jacob haciéndome girar para encararle.

- Siempre y cuando este a tu lado me da igual el lugar al que me lleves, mi dulce hombre-lobo.

Jacob, mi Jake, con él había olvidado a Edward. No me dolía pronunciar su nombre, había sido hace poco, pero no hay dolor en mis recuerdos. Le ame y estuve a punto de entregarle mi vida, pero él se fue. Espero que al menos el sea feliz este donde este por que yo lo soy junto a Jacob.

- ¿En que piensas?- me pregunto Jacob al ver mi mirada perdida.

- Pensaba en Edward- Le conteste y él gruño sonoramente- Soy feliz aquí contigo y gracia a él he comprendido lo corta que es la vida y lo máximo que se ha de aprovechar la oportunidad que se nos brinda.

-Bueno, al menos el chupasangre te ha enseñado algo

- SI me ha enseñado a disfrutar, además si hubiera seguido con el jamás hubiera salid contigo.

- Y doy gracias a dios por que te haya dejado, no quiero que sufras, pero se que serás mas feliz conmigo.

Mi Jake siempre protegiéndome, siempre a mi lado.

- ¿Y serás tu feliz a mi lado?- le pregunte- ¿Serás capaz de envejecer conmigo?

- Siempre te amare- me contesto dándome dulces besos en los labio para luego ir bajando por mi cuello.

- ¿Aun cuando encuentres a tu imprimación?- fue entonces cuando se detuvo.

Me miro a los ojos con dolo en ellos haciéndole sufrir. Mi pregunte no solo le había molestado, si no que además había dado justo en el clavo. Ambos temíamos que él encontrara a su imprimación, por mucho que dijera que yo era la suya. Pero sabia que no era axial. Había visto el amor que irradiaban Emily y SAM. Ellos eran el uno para el otro. Su amor era tan profundo y complejo como simple.

- Jamás te dejare de amar, y si acaso lo olvidara solo dime que me amas hasta que se me quede grabado con fuego en mi alma.

- Te amo-. le susurre- Te amo.

Y así seguio diciéndoselo una y otra vez mientras le besaba.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Se que este cap es corto pero el proximo no lo sera tanto**

**Dejar Reviews pliss decidme que os parece **

**Bss**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward pov

Al no caber todos en él coche de Anthony mi familia opto por alquilar un coche para que entre los dos pudiéramos ir a cualquier parte. Lo primero que hicimos fue ir a un hotel donde Carlisle había reservado unas Suites para ellos. Y después dimos una vuelta por la ciudad.

- Bueno, ¿Y como lleváis el curso?- nos pregunto Esme amablemente.

- Muy bien, pero aquí el lumbreras es un el favorito y el mas odiado- le respondió Anthony.

- ¿Y eso?- me pregunto Esme.

- Demasiado listo, deja a los profesores en ridículo- dijo Anthony.

Esme me regaño como la madre que era. Después de un rato se calmo y me dejo explicarme. Como dejara al chico hablar me metería en un buen lio.

- Esme, el chico exagera, los profesores me pregunta y yo respondo, alguno de ellos no saben ni responder a algunas preguntas de sus alumnos y yo contesto.

- Edward cielo, debes dejar a los profesores enseñar, cuando seas tu profesor entonces podrás responder a la preguntas de los alumnos- me dijo Esme.

- Mira me has dado una idea, podría ser profesor.

_¿De verdad serás capaz de aguantar a un montón de niños malcriados?- me pregunto Emmett a través de sus pensamientos._

Yo asentí en respuesta.

_¿Apostamos? Yo digo que no podrás hacerlo, si lo consigues..._

- Bailaras desnudo por todo el colegio donde enseñe- le dije a Emmett sorprendiendo a los demás.

- Y si pierdes serás tu el que lo haga- dijo Emmett ofreciéndome su mano para estrecharla.

- Trato hecho- le dije estrechando su mano.

- ¿Alice quien va a ganar?- le pregunto Emmett.

Mi hermana dejo su mirada perdida y comenzó a ver el futuro, yo lo vi con ella. Todo estaba confuso, lleno de oscuras sombras difuminadas. Pero de pronto ella comenzó ver algo.

**Éramos nosotros viajando en avión, yo iba solo en los asientos. Una joven de poco más de dieciséis o diecisiete años se me acerca. Su cabellos es cobrizo como el mío y sus ojos de un rojo oscuro. Ella me sonríe y muestra un par de colmillos. **

**- Edward a Anthony parece que le va a dar algo, no deja de moverse en el asiento- dijo la joven. **

**- Dile que se este quieto o le juro que le tiro del avión- le conteste sonriendo. **

**- No creo que eso le ayude mucho, los demás pasajeros están incómodos- me contesto la joven. **

**Yo me levante suspirando y voy a ver a Anthony. Cuando llego a su asiento pongo una mano en su hombro. Ya no se nota cálido es de la misma temperatura que la mía.Él vuelve su cabeza y me mira con sus ojos de un rojo apagado iguales que los de la chica. **

**- Tío Edward, ¿Que haces aquí?- me pregunta**

**- Mi querido sobrino, deja de incordiar a los demás pasajeros. **

Alice dejo ver de nuevo. Yo la mire a los ojos asombrado.

- ¿A que viene lo de que él es mi sobrino?- le pregunte después de unos segundos.

Mi familia, incluido Anthony nos miraba curiosos.

- No lo, no lo veo- me contesto intentado ver algo mas- Se que el es tu sobrino, lo que no se por que.

- Anthony- le llame con la voz mas suave que pude- ¿Tienes algún pariente que se llame como yo?

- Si, el hermano de mi abuelo se llamaba Edward, pero murió de gripe española cuando tenia 17 años, ¿Por que?

- ¿Edward que?- le pregunte, podría ser una coincidencia, pero..

- Edward Anthony Masen, es por él que me llamo así- me contesto.

De acuerdo, esto no estaba pasando. Mi hermano pequeño del que nunca hablo se supone que murió. No tenía mas familia, y ahora sabia que no era así. Dios santo, ¿acaso tenia que perder algo para encontrar otra cosa?

Mi familia nos llevo a un restaurante de lujo, yo les seguía pero mi mente andaba envuelta en otras cosas. Era imposible desde luego, pero ¿el destino no estaba acostumbrado a jugar con nosotros para luego aburrirse y dejar las cosas como debieron de ser?

- ¿Aun vive tu abuelo?- le pregunte a Anthony interrumpiendo la conversación que tenia.

- No, murió hará cosa de unos tres años- me contesto mirándome a los ojos preocupados.

_De nuevo luce esa mirada de loco, parece como si estuviera sufriendo el mayor de los tormentos y no pudiera hacer nada para olvidarlo... ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Serán imaginaciones mías. Dios mío no deja de mirarme y me pone de los nervios. _

- Los siento, no pretendía mirarte de esa forma- dije sin pensarlo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los pensamientos de mi familia y a su mente que ni siquiera me pare a pensar. Desde luego mis palabras lo asustaron.

Me miro con los ojos abiertos muy fijamente, para luego bajar la vista al suelo y mirarme de reojo.

_Me esta dando miedo, o ¿Habré dicho en voz alta lo que pienso?_

- Anthony ¿Qué quieres tomar?- le pregunte desviándole de sus pensamientos.

- No se.. carne supongo- me respondió mirando la carta.

_¿Podría no responder a sus preguntas?- _pensó Alice- le darás miedo.

- Bueno familia, ¿Y como os vas a vosotros por Alaska?- le pregunte para así poder distraerme un rato.

Carlisle comenzó a hablar. Él había encontrado un trabajo de medico, Esme de diseñadora y los demás se habían metido en la universidad. Pero además Alice buscaba información sobre ella y su familia sin ningún resultado aún. Anthony escuchaba atento sobre todo a Rosalie. Ella parecía encantada.

_Edward este chico me encanta, el pobre intenta conquistarme- me dijo Rosalie- aunque un poco de celos no le vendrán mal a Emmett. _

Negué con la cabeza de forma distraída, para Rosalie pero un agujero se abrió en mi pecho. Si aun latiera mi corazón seguramente se hubiera parado del dolor que sentí.

Tener a alguien, yo tuve a mi novia ( no podía pronunciar su nombre) y la deje marchar, por que era demasiado peligroso para ella estar conmigo. James casi acaba con ella. Si no hubiera detenido a Jasper podría haber pasado lo mismo y luego estaban los Vulturis...

_¿Que le pasara a ese chico tan guapo? Parece estar viviendo una agonía- pensó la camarera que nos traía las bebidas_

Alza la vista hacia para mirarla, ella me sonrío y al dejar mi bebida en la mesa me rozo la mano. De pronto me vi a mi mismo tal y como ella me había visto, para luego ve una imagen de ella consolándome. Sabía a la perfección que no eso no pasaba. Ella fue a marcharse, pero yo cogí su mano y la arrastre hacía mi.

- ¡¿Pero que haces?- exclamo ella al caer en mis piernas- ¡Suéltame!

Mi familia nos miro y fue entonces cuando Alice comenzó a saltar en el asiento.

_¡Edward ella es la chica que vimos!_

_- ¿_Qué eres?- le pregunte mirándola fijamente.

- Soy la chica que te piensa denunciar por acoso como no me sueltes- me contesto intentado huir de mi agarre.

- ¿Como te llamas?

- Renesmee- me contesto- Ahora suéltame.

- Edward- pidió Esme- Suéltala, estas llamando la atención.

- ¿Que acabas de enseñarme a través de tus manos?- le pregunte.

Su cara se volvió pálida, e intento escapar mas fuerza de mi.

_Lo volví a hacer, volví a enseñar imágenes a alguien, me encarcelaran, los científicos vendrán por mi_

Su mente decía cosas de ese estilo, parecía asustada, muy asustada. Uno de sus jefes venia hacia nosotros para que la soltara. Yo rápidamente lo hice, pero de todas formas su jefe vino a nosotros.

- Disculpe señor, pero he de pedirle que no acose a nuestros empleados, aunque entiendo que se haya puesto furioso si la joven haya hecho alguna locura- dijo el jefe.

- No pasa nada, la he confundido con otra persona, lo siento mucho.

- Esta bien- dijo el hombre y se marcho.

_Seguro que la mocosa volvió a mostrar algo, esa niña me meterá en un lio. Ella y su visiones, no la denuncio por que es guapa y atrae a clientes si no..._

- Edward, ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado?- me pregunto Anthony- Se que la camarera esta buena, pero no es para que montes un espectáculo.

- Lo se, pero se me ha ido la cabeza, como he dicho antes creí que era otra persona- le conteste.

_Edward hijo ¿Que te ha pasado?- pensó Carlisle. _

- Voy al servicio, ¿Carlisle me acompañas?

Mi padre asintió y se levanto de la silla. Ambos caminamos a través de las mesas mientras todos nos miraban. Avergonzado baje la cabeza, me lo merecía por agarrar a la chica y montar un espectáculo. Cuando entramos en el servicio esperamos aque los hombres que había se fueran y entonces cerré con el pestillo.

- ¿Que ocurre Edward?- me pregunto recatándose contra la pared.

- La camarera, Renesmee, ella tiene un poder.

- ¿Cual?- pregunto curioso.

- Puede nadar imágenes a través de la piel, me he visto a mi mismo tal y como me ve ella y después yo siendo consolado por ella.

- Dios mío, ha de ser muy poderosa cuando se manifiesta aun en su vida humana.

- Lo se, pero ademas Alice a tenido una visión- dije y le explique la visión.

Carlisle comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro, estaba nervioso. Por su mente pasaban multitud de ideas.

- Ellos son convertidos, pero ¿Cuando y por quien?

- No lo se, pero sea quien sea lo impediré- le dije- Ellos no han de ver como las personas que quieren envejecen y después mueren.

- Edward, hijo mío, no te digo que hiciste lo correcto con bella, pero algunas veces has deja entrar a alguien e tu corazón y no dejarlo escapar. Ella desabra ser como nosotros, estar a tu lado.

- No quería arrebatarle su alma, ella debía de vivir una vida humana.

Carlisle suspiro, yo di por terminada la conversación y me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir. Él me siguió hacia a fuera.

La cena termino dos horas después. Mi familia y yo jugueteamos lo comida pasándola d un lugar a otro. Rosalie sonrío a Anthony y le dijo que no quería más. Este se comió su comida. Otros en cambio escondimos la comida en sevillanitas y de vez en cuando uno huía al servicio con la toda la comida para tirarla. Principalmente Esme y Alice que la escondía en el bolso. Y todo para que nadie, en especial Anthony, se diera cuenta de que éramos. Menos mal que la cantidad de comida en los platos era pequeña, con eso de la vanguardia en la comida, si no...

- Ya es la hora de irse- dijo Alice- Camarera la cuenta- llamo Alice a Renesmee, pero al parecer su turno había acabado y vino otra.

Después de pagar nos marchamos directos al aparcamiento del restaurante. Allí nos montamos en el coche, pero esta vez Anthony conducía y solo por que Rosalie y Emmett venían con nosotros y quería impresionarla. Le deje conducir, al fin y al cabo no mataría a nadie. Rosalie se montó delante dejándonos a Emmett y a mi detrás.

_¿Se puede saber que se propone Rosalie montándose delante?- _me pregunto Emmett.

Yo sonreí, mire a Anthony y a Rosalie alternativamente para luego mirarle a él.

_¿Me quiere dar celos de nuevo?_

Asentí y mire hacia delante, Emmett comenzó a gruñir en su mente y no quería ni escucharle. La verdad no quería escuchar a nadie, ya había tenido suficiente. Por ser quien era no había podido estar con ella, aunque era más bien por ser lo que era. Aun recuerdo el sabor de sus labios, su corazón latiendo desenfrenado, el olor de sus sangre. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en ella a lo mejor la podría recrear en mi mente tal como era.

Pero de pronto escuche un golpe, abrí los ojos para ver con horror como chocábamos contra un coche y que ambos rodaban. Cuando paramos, Rosalie y Emmett salieron. Yo les seguí, no sin antes coger en mis brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Anthony.

El coche de mi familia paro y salieron de él. Alice encontró mis ojos y vi que su mirada rápidamente se dirigía hacia la del otro coche accidentado. Seguí su mirada para encontrarme con Renesmee en el coche sangrando.

- ¡NO!- grite.

Carlisle rápidamente la saco del coche yo velos fui hacia ellos.

- Por favor que estén bien- murmuraba una y otra vez.

Carlisle cogió a Anthony de mis brazos y lo tendió en el suelo. Después de un reconocimiento dijo:

- Lo siento mucho, ambos morirán- su voz sonaba apenada.

- Por favor no, él es mi sobrino y ella tiene mucha vida por delante- le rogué- debemos hacer algo.

- Ya viste la solución Edward- dijo mi hermana- Su única salida es convertirse.

- No, todo menos condenar su alma.

-Edward o los convierto o les dejo morir.

Yo me levante y mire a mi familia, sus mentes se hallaban sumidas en el la misma cuestión.

- No... no... qu..i..e..ro... mo..rir-susurro Renesmee a durar penas.

- Conviértelos- dije sentenciándolos a ambos a la vida eterna.

* * *

**Hola, perdon por la tardanza pero internet se me fue. **

**Espero que os guste la historia**

**dejar Reviews pliss**

**bss**


	5. Chapter 5

*** Dieciocho años mas tarde****

Dos nuevo miembros había en mi familia, Anthony y Renesmee. Después de la trasformación le explicamos todo. Anthony me abrazo pr haberme encontrado, Renesmee comenzó a llorar, si es que pudiera en este extraño cuerpo, de pura felicidad. Ella había encontrado por fin la respuesta de por que tenía su poder. Dieciocho años han pasado desde entonces.

- Edward vas a llegar tarde- me llamo Esme desde el salón.

De nuevo nos habíamos mudado,después de algunos años de haber estado en Brasil terminado yo mi carrera de profesor y haber enseñado a Anthony y a Renesmee a ser vampiros y nuestra dieta. Pero hace unos días justo que volvimos donde todo comenzó, Forks. Mostré cierta resistencia, pero mi familia gano al votar.

Alguien llamo a la puerta.

- Edward, ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Renesmee.

- Claro, pasa- le conteste.

Ella paso a mi habitación y con una gracia que la caracterizaba se sentó en el diván que tenia. Renesmee sin duda era una vampira hermosa, de pelo castaño y ojos dorado y con una cierta atracción que los demás sentíamos hacia ella. Da igual cual fuera la persona que ninguno se resistía hacia su atracción.

- ¿ Que te preocupa?

- Yo misma.

La mira extrañado, pero ella continuo hablando.

- Cuando fui humana e iba a la escuela nadie me quería cerca suya, me odiaban, incluso me gastaban bromas pesadas.

- Renesmee, nada de eso pasara, por que yo estaré allí- le conteste- Además ten en cuenta que yo seré profesor tuyo.

- Pues por eso mismo, me dirán la enchufada...

Anthony apareció por la puerta.

- Renesmee yo también estaré allí y si alguien te hace algo te juro que me lo cargo.

Renesmee rio por su expresión. Yo sonreí, no podía llegar a reír eso era algo que deje de hacer cuando la abandone y después de tanto años aun me costaba olvidarla.

Me levante del diván y salí de la habitación seguidos de los otros dos que aun reían. Esme levanto la vista al vernos bajar por la escaleras, ella estaba viendo la tv.

- Llegareis tarde- dijo Esme.

- Lo se, Anthony, Renesmee, ¿Os sabéis la historia?- le pregunte.

- Por supuesto- contesto Renesmee- El tu sobrino, hijo de tu hermano que murió hace un par de años, yo soy la hija de Esme que después de intentarlo durante años y adoptaros nací.

- Fácil de recordar-dijo Anthony.

Suspire para relajarme, pero no tardo en salir el pequeño duendecillo diciendo:

- Yo soy una de las hijas adoptadas de Esme, tengo la misma edad que estos dos, los demás están en la universidad.

- Pues entonces movámonos- les dije.

- No espera, antes tienes que decir tu papel- dijo Renesmee divertida.

- Yo soy otro de los hijos adoptado de Esme que salio superdotado y acabo la carrera a los quince años y después de un poco de practica por fi puedo enseñar con dieciocho años- conteste con voz cansada.

Emmett comenzó a reír, eso formaba parte de nuestro trato, yo tendría que ser profesor, pero desvía de poner que era superdotado sin no, no se creerían que tengo la carrera.

Aburrido, salí al garaje para coger mi volvo, Alice, Anthony y Renesmee fueron detrás de mi, montaron en el coche y nos fuimos al instituto. Llegamos en cuestión de minutos. Y de nuevo comenzaba esa monotonía que era mi vida. Ignorar los pensamiento comunes, investigar haber si alguien se daba cuenta de nuestra rareza y no recordarla a ella. Nada fuera de lo anormal.

- ¿El señor Cullen?- pregunto la secretaria de la oficina. Al verme se sonrojo, le sonreí intentado mostrarme amable y a la vez de tener cuidado con mis colmillos.

- Si soy yo, tengo que ver al director- el comunique.

- Pero si aun no han empezado las clases- dijo asombrada.

- No soy alumno, si no el nuevo profesor de literatura- le dije.

-Oh

Cuando el director me recibió paso lo mismo. Después de una breve explicación me mostró los horarios. Yo le presente a cambio la forma de enseñar mi asignatura. Una hora mas tarde pude salir de la oficina e ir a mi primera clase.

_Que guapo es el chico nuevo, he de tener una cita con él. _Comentarios de ese tipo llegaban a mis oídos, yo los ignore.

Al llegar mi clase me presente.

- Hola, buenas, soy el vuestro profesor de literatura, el señor Edward Cullen, puede que parezca joven, pero no soy un estúpido que os piense dejar hacer lo quiera- le dije con voz autoritaria. _Dios, ¿Por que había apostado?_

Pase a nombrar los alumnos para recordar sus caras. Pero llegue a un apellido en concreto que me paralizo.

- Emily Black- nombre. La niña alzo la mano y yo la mire. Ella tenía unos dieciséis años, sus ojos eran marrones, su pelo castaño oscuro y la piel mas oscura que la de Be... Esa niña tenia rasgos de ella, pero también de Jacob Black, el perro... No podía ser que fuera su hija o ¿Tal vez si?

- Emily, ¿Como se llama tu padre?-le pregunte.

- Jacob Black.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Isabella Swan.

Su nombre me paralizo por completo. Ella, mi gran amor, la única que alguna vez le entregue mi corazón. Bella mi único amor. Ella me volvió mas humano, hizo que amara tan intensamente que cambie por completo. Y ahora descubría que para ella, yo solo había sido uno novio ya que su corazón se lo entrego verdaderamente a su el perro.

- Edward- me llamo Renesmee con suavidad, ella se encontraba en la clase conmigo.

- Profesor- llamo Emily.

- ¿Tus padres se aman?- le pregunte agarrándome a la mesa esperando que confirmara mis sospechas.

- Supongo que se amaron, pero mi mama nos abandono un mes después que yo naciera- me contesto.

Su respuesta me dejo asombrado. Bella no seria la clase de persona que dejaría a su hija, ella se entregaría a los demás sin importar cuanto dolor sufriera en el proceso.

- ¿Ella os abandono?

- Si, pero me gustaría que dejáramos de hablar de eso, me duele.

- ¿Y por que tu padre no te envío a la reserva a estudiar?

- Por que quería que me alejara de ella, es más ahora vivimos el fuera de ella.

Renesmee me miro a los ojos. _ Edward recomponte, pareces una persona atormentada por su pasado, termina la clase y después llama para que averigüen el paradero de esa Isabella. _

Hice lo que Renesmee me pidió, continué con la clase es más espere a que acabara el horario escolar para poder averiguar yo mismo. Deje a los demás en la casa, a todos excepto a Alice y nos fuimos a la Push. Me daba igual el tratado, al cuerno con todo. Necesitaba saber donde se había ido Bella.

- Edward, para, bajo ningún concepto debemos pasar su línea- me dijo Alice.

- ME DA IGUAL, TU SIGUE BUSCANDO A BELLA- le grite a mi hermana. Ella paso por alto mis gritos y siguió buscando en el futuro de Bella.

Al llegar a la Push no me fue difícil averiguar donde vivía el padre de Jacob, él podría decirme donde vivía su hijo y su nieta.

Baje del coche al llegar y llame educadamente a la puerta.

- Ya voy- dijo alguien.

Escuche el sonido de unas ruedas y después la puerta se abrió. La mirada del hombre estaba llena de ira.

- Chupasangre, No puedes estar aquí- dijo en un tono rudo.

- Busco a su hijo y si no me dice donde esta le aseguro que no quedara casas en la reserva.

- ¿Y quien me dice que no vienes a coger a mi hijo y después destrozar la Push?

- Solo quiero saber donde esta su hijo y que el me diga donde fue Bella.

- Ella le abandono, a el y au hija- contesto

- Abuelo- llamo Emily desde el salón y salio para buscarle.

- Profesor Cullen ¿que hace aquí?

- Vine a buscar a tu padre.

- Mi papa no esta aquí sino en la playa, en los acantilados.

Tras decir esto fui en su busca, Alice me grito desde el coche, el anciano reprendió a su hija y la metió en la casa. Yo solo tenia un pensamiento ahora, encontrar al perro para que me dijera que había pasado con Bella. Corrí veloz a través del bosque, buscando los acantilados, Alice intento seguirme, pero se volvió para regresar por ayuda.

Al llegar a los acantilados, me encontré al perro mirando al mar.

- JACOB BLACK- le llame.

El se giro y me mir a los ojos. En los suyos pude ver el dolor de la perdida, para luego mostrarse igual a lo míos, furiosos.

- CHUPASANGRE.

El perro había crecido en tamaño, llegando a medir unos dos metros, su cuerpo se encontraba marcado de músculos definidos. Y aparentaba tener unos venintres años.

- ¿DONDE ESTA BELLA?- le grite.

- Dímelo, tu, ella se fue en tu busca- me dijo con voz calmada, él estaba temblado de la cabeza a los pies y respiraba hondo.

- ¿QUE PASO CON ELLA?

- Ella se fue a buscarte, estaba enamorada de ti.

- ¿ENTONCES COMO ENTRA EMILY EN LA ECUACIÓN?

- DEJA A MI HIJA EN PAZ- me grito, tenia que tener cuidado o se transformaría, aunque llegados al caso me daba igual.

- ¿Me vas a decir ahora que ella no es hija de Bella?

- No negare que es su hija, pero en el momento en que nos abandono paso a ser enteramente mía,

- ¿Y que paso entre vosotros?

- Vamos chupasangre no seas idiota, ella se enamoro de ti tan profundamente que te marcaste en su alma cambiándola y ganándote su corazón, pero al protegerla , en el proceso se lo rompiste.

- ¿Y se enamoro de mi?

- Puede que alguna vez me hubiera querido, pero ella enteramente tuya, su corazón siempre te perteneció.

- ¿Y como entre Emily en todo esto?

- Como si ni hubieras sido humano, lo hicimos se rompió en condón y se quedo embarazada. Ella dio a luz y después de marcho.

- ¿Como fue eso?

_Te lo mostrare- _pensó. Tantas ganas tenia de saber el por que de la marcha de Bella que no me di cuenta hasta mas tarde que el sabia sobre mi poder para leer mentes.

El me mostró unos recuerdos. **En elloS estaba Bella y no parecía mayor de diecisiete años, ademas de Jacob que sujetaba a su hija orgulloso. **

**- Ya tiene un mes y ha crecido mucho- dijo Jacob. **

**- Si, y es tan hermosa como su papa. **

**- Y como su mama- dijo Jacob besando a Bella en los labios, pero su beso gue distinto, carente de la pasión que alguna vez sintió. Los ojos se mostraban igual de impasibles. **

**- Bella, ¿te ocurre algo?**

**- Jacob he de hacer un viaje- dijo Bella de improviso. **

**- ¿A donde?**

**- Italia, **

**- ¿Por que?- le pregunto Jacob con tristeza. **

**- Es por... yo...**

**- Le amas tanto que serás capaz de ir a hasta los polis de su mundo para saber algo de el. **

**- No es eso Jacob. **

**- Jamás me amaste, jamás le olvidaste, él siempre sera tu mundo. **

**- Jacob yo...**

**- ¿Piensas dejar a tu hija?**

**- Jacob una vez, Edward me dijo que quería que viviera experiencias humanas, después de eso me convertiría. **

**- ¿Tan puramente egoísta eres que has tenido a una hija solo para que él te convierta? ¿La piensas abandonar solo para ir tras el amor de tu vida?**

**- No, Jacob, lo que tu y yo hicimos, eso fue una experiencia humana, solo pensaba hacerlo, no entraba en mis planes quedarme embarazada, no pensaba tener un hija. **

**-¿PERO DESPUÉS METISTE EN TUS PLANES TENER UN HIJO SABIENDO QUE CUANDO NACIERA LO ABANDONARÍAS? **

**- Jacob volveré con ella, volveré. **

**- ¿PARA LLEVÁRTELA DE MI LADO Y HACER DEL CHUPASANGRE EL PERFECTO PADRE?**

**- No, volveré para estar a su lado, jamás la alejaría del tuyo. **

**Después Bella hizo las maletas y se fue sin decir nada más. **

Al terminar le mire a los ojos, aun seguían brillando de la misma manera.

- Ella jamás volvió, no la ha visto crecer, ni decir su primera palabra, o verla caminar. No la ha visto madurar.

- Si hubiera podido, habría vuelto.

-Pero lo que cuenta, no es la intención.

- Edward- llamo mi padre desde mi espalda.

Me volví y vi a toda mi familia, ademas de siete grandes lobos.

- Vámonos a casa hijo, has tenido demasiado por hoy- me rogo Esme.

No le hice caso, me quede allí quieto mirando a Jacob, intentado asimilar la información. Mi Bella, mi dulce Bella me había buscado, jamás me olvido, siguió con su planes para que yo al final la convirtiera. Fue hasta Italia, para buscarme...

Jacob me miro durante unos segundo más, para luego observar a mi familia. Yo seguía sus pensamientos, no muy atentos pero si para asegurarme de que no atacara. Dejo para el final a Renesmee y como a todos le llego el sentimiento de atracción. Pero lo leí de manera distinta. Curioso por lo que ocurría les observe a ambos.

Jacob POV

El chupasangre se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Bella dejo a mi hija por seguirle y la vuelta de este me supuso una buena sorpresa al verlo sin Bella y preguntando por ella. Mire por encima a la familia y conté con que había nueve miembros y no siete, dos vampiros se había unido al aquelarre. Los mire detenidamente a todos empezando por el jefe y terminado por los dos mas nuevos. Pero al ver a la joven algo sucedió.

Sentí como los temblores se calmaban. El fuego que venia con la trasformación cambio. Una fuego completamente distinto me inundo. Vi cortadas de un único y veloz tajo todas las cuerdas que me ataban a mi existencia y con la misma facilidad que si fueran los cordeles de un manojo de globos. Todo lo que me había hecho ser como era... clac, clac, clac... se corto y salio volando hacia el espacio. Pero yo no flotaba a la deriva. Un nuevo cordel me ataba a mi posición. Y no uno solo, si no un millón, y no eran cordeles, si no cables de acero. SI, un millón de cables de acero me fijaron al mismísimo centro del universo. Y podía ver perfectamente como el mundo entero giraba en torno a ese punto... La gravedad de la Tierra ya no me ataba al suelo que pisaba.

Quien lo hacia era la joven que se hallaba casi rozando a mi manada.

_¿Quien es ella?- _le pregunte sabiendo que me escucharía.

- Se llama Renesmee.

- Renesmee, parece un trabalenguas.

-No te metas con mi nombre lobo- dijo Renesmee.

Su voz me cautibaba, mi corazon latio aun mas rapido y supongo que me sonroje. No me daba cuenta de nada ahora, ella parecia ser todo lo que yo necesitaba ahora. Como si ella fuera el agua en medio del desierto y yo necesitara beber.

Como un tonto me acerque a ella, seguido de las miradas de todos. Puse una mano en su mejilla, se sentia fria y dura, pero me daba igual, por que yo seria el sol que la volviera calida.

- ¿Que hace?- pregunto una de los chupasangre,

Senti como Edward se acercaba a mi, pero no m aparte, no deseaba hacerlo.

- ¿Que pensara ella ahoro cuando sepa que has encontrado a tu imprimación?- me susurro al oido- ¿Ella volvera a tu lado?

- No me importa nada más que la persona que amo, ella es quien me sostiene, a ella le entregare mi corazon- respondi tontamente.

- Sabes Black, todo ocurre por alguna razón, nuestras eleciones son las que nos llevan por los caminos, hoy has elegido el tuyo, ella lo eligio hace tiempo, yo en cambio tengo toda una eternidad al igual que Renesmee para equivocarme y reacer mi camino- me volvio a susurrar él.

- Edward ella es la unica que veo ahora, no hay otras mujeres, solo ella- le conteste apartando mi mirada de la del angel que tenia enfrente- por ella late mi corazon.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward Pov

Edward ella es la única que veo ahora, no hay otras mujeres, solo ella- me contesto mirándome- por ella late mi corazón.

Agarre a Renesmee por el brazo y nos fuimos, Jacob gruño algunas palabrotas, pero yo le gruñí en respuesta para que se callara.

- Jacob si ella quiere ven a verla a casa, o a recogerla del colegio- le dije.

Él dejo de gruñir para mostrarse totalmente feliz, como si hubiera ganado un premio de la lotería. Después de caminar hasta la casa de los Black cogí el coche y en él nos montamos Anthony, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper y yo.

- Bueno, ¿y aque venia el numerito del lobo?- pregunto Renesmee intentado que no sonara tan desesperada por escuchar mi respuesta. También en ella había surtido efecto el poder de la imprimación. Yo le explique en que consistía todo, al terminar me miro queriendo preguntar algo, pero sin poder hacerlo.

- O sea que Renesmee a sido imprimida del lobo - dijo Anthony

- Se ha imprimado, no ha sido imprimida- le corregí- ¿Que piensas hacer peque?

- No lo se, eso que sentí es como amor a primera vista, pero enamorarme de un lobo... eso es imposible, nuestras especies no son compatibles.

- Bueno, ninguno puede tener hijos- dijo Anthony.

- Eso no es del todo cierto, Jacob su ha tenido hijos, Emily es su hija.

- Las mujeres no pueden tener hijos sea de la especia que sea a menos que su cuerpo puede cambiar, las vampiras no cambian, las licántropos tampoco- les explique.

- Pero eso no es justo- dijo Renesmee.

- Cariño es mejor así, ¿te imaginas como seria para mi tener un bebe?- dijo Alice de improviso- Ya tenemos suficiente con Emmett y gracias al cielo de que él puede hablar para expresarse, si no...

- Bah, y algunas veces ni se expresa correctamente- soltó Renesmee siguiendo la broma.

Mujeres, quien las entiende. Al llegar a casa, nos encontramos con los demás. Yo no quise dar ninguna explicación, así que me subí a mi cuarto y lo deje todo en manos de Alice para contarlo todo.

Me tumbe en el diván mire hacia el techo, no quería ni siquiera pensar, simplemente dejar vagar mi mente. Nadie me vino a buscar, para pedir mas explicaciones, me dejaron solo. Y eso solo fue peor por que me puse a pensar en Bella.

Ella se había marchado a Volterra para ir a buscarme, pero ellos no conocerían mi paradero. Algo se me escapaba, lo sentía. Bella fue hasta las criaturas más temidas de nuestro mundo para buscarme.

Cerré los ojos abrumado por los sentimientos, y mi mente, tan amplia como era me conjuro una nueva imagen de mi y de Bella juntos como iguales. Ella tan hermosa siendo un vampiro, con sus ojos dorados, y ese olor a fresas y lavanda.

Cuanto me gustaría poder abrazarla, retenerla entre mis brazos. Sentir su sangre y escuchar como su corazón late. Verla dormir y escuchar sus pensamientos mas íntimos de sus labios. Poder oír cuanto me ama y escuchar como suspira por mi.

- Bella, mi dulce Bella, tu eres la única aque a tocado mi corazón- susurre, aun sabiendo que la imagen que mi mente me había conjurado no era mas que eso, una ilusión.

Alice entro de improviso, sus ojos estaban vacíos, ella tenia una visión. Me metí en su mente al fin de verlo con mis propios ojos.

**Bella se encontraba sentada en una cama, con una joven peinándola. Los de la primera eran dorados, y los de la niña de un rojo escarlata. **

**- No soy tu muñeca- susurro Bella. **

**- Lo se, pero me gusta peinarte y a él le gustaras más también- le contesto la niña. **

**- No deseo gustarle a nadie, quiero volver a casa, con las personas que amo. **

**- ¿Acaso no nos amas?**

**- No soy el conejillo de indias de nadie, estoy cansada de serlo, puede que sea una rareza pero yo cumplí con mi parte y ahora tu amo ha de cumplir con la suya- le contesto Bella levantándose para encararse con la niña. **

La visión se acabo, Alice se tambaleo levemente para recuperar el equilibrio. Fui hasta mi hermana y la acerque al diván. Ella temblaba y e momento como ese temía por ella a pesar de que fuera un vampiro.

- Bella, no esta- le susurre- Se que tu también la quieres y que es tu mejor amiga, pero no me hagas esto, si te derrumbas yo también lo haré. Se fuerte por mi por favor.

Alice me miro a los ojos, poso su fría mano en mi mejilla consolándome. En sus pensamientos pude ver el dolor en mis ojos, el miedo por haber perdido aquello que más me importaba.

- Lo superaras Edward- susurro dulcemente- ella te encontrara, estáis destinados a estar juntos, y pase lo que pase vuestras elecciones os llevaran por el mismo camino.

La abrace fuertemente, tenia ganas de llorar, mis ojos me picaban, mi respiración se agito. Alice me susurraba palabras, pero yo lo único que quería era ser consolado por Bella, o aun mejor tenerla entre mis brazos, que nada hubiera pasado.

Anthony POV

Edward lloraba desconsolado en su habitación, los demás miraron hacia otro lado. Ninguno se movió.

- Creo que debería ir- susurro Esme levantándose después de un rato.

Carlisle la agarro por la muñeca y la detuvo, negó con la cabeza y Esme se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Edward no paro de llorar y nosotros estábamos incómodos.

-Me voy- anuncio Jasper- Como Edward siga llorando y vosotros sintiéndoos culpables me estallara la cabeza.

- Carlisle, ¿que podemos hacer?- le pregunte.

- No lo se- respondió- somos vampiros, no cambiamos, por toda la eternidad seremos tal y como fuimos cuando nos transformamos. Pero hay a veces que los sentimientos cambian a las personas. Y en nosotros si el sentimiento es fuerte puede llegar a alterarnos. Edward cambio cuando conoció a Bella.

- Ella lo ha cambiado- dije para mi mismo- Debemos encontrarla, han de volverse a ver, Edward no la dejo por que no la amara, si no por amarla demasiado. Durante todo este tiempo ha estado desconsolado, abrumado por los sentimientos sin nada más que los recuerdos.

- Esta bien- dijo Emmett levantándose del sillón- Vamos a buscar a Bella.

- El caso es, ¿Como encontramos a una humana?- pregunto Rosalie.

- Fácil, el perro dijo que Bella se fue con los Vulturis, vallamos a preguntarles a ellos- explico Renesmee.

- Esta bien, pero no iremos todos, sera un sorpresa- dije- Así si no la encontramos no le habremos dado a Edward falsas esperanzas.

- Sera lo mejor, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, nosotros iremos a Volterra, los demás quédense.

De pronto escuche como Edward bajaba junto a Alice. Yo hice callar a los demás y todos se volvieron para verle.

- Hola, hijo- saludo Esme- ¿Como estas?

- No muy bien- respondió él- ¿Se van de viaje?

Mierda, como siguiera leyendo mentes lo iba a descubrir.

- Que es lo que voy a descubrir Anthony.

Mi mente se bloqueo, le miraba fijamente sin saber que decir o hacer, pero rápidamente se ocurrió una idea.

- Rosalie y Emmett se van de luna de miel a Italia- le conteste y rápidamente Rose se pego a Emmett y le agarro por el brazo sonriendo tontamente- Carlisle ha encontrado en Londres un cuadro en el que él sale en toda su plenitud vampírica, así que Esme se va a ir con él para comprar el cuadro.

- Puede comprarlo desde aquí.

- Edward mira que a veces era un poco cortito- dijo Emmett ayudándome- quiere tener uno días a solas como yo y Rose.

- Oh, esta bien, si me disculpáis me voy a ir a cazar, tengo Sed. Vamos Alice.

Ninguno hablo esperando a que Edward y Alice se fueran lo suficientemente lejos como para que nos escucharan. Pero de pronto Emmett me golpeo en le brazo riéndose.

-Ay, ¿se puede saber que te pasa?- le pregunte frotándome el brazo.

- Niño tienes una mente hecha para planear,tu y yo vamos a hacer grandes cosas con ese cerebro tuyo, ¿Como se te a ocurrido eso tan rápido?

- No soy un genio del mal, ademas fue lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza.

- Esta bien, como ya esta todo dicho, lo único que nos hace falta es hacer las maletas, comprar los billetes e irnos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, sobre todo a Pauli de Cullen y a No3m1 Hal3 de Rathb0n3**

**Espero que les este gustando, criticarme si no.  
**

**BSS**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward Pov

Fantástico, magnifico, sublime. Dos parejitas se iban de luna de miel, y a al vuelta estarían acaramelados, y seria empalagosos. No fui ni al aeropuerto para despedirme, no tenia ganas y menos aun cuando sabia que estarían pensado en cosas que no quería escuchar. Menos mal que tenia la escusa de ir a clase. Jasper fue a llevarles mientras los demás íbamos a clase. Como siempre ignore los pensamientos de todos, no necesitaba saber como de guapo era o cuando iba a ser asaltado por un grupo de adolescentes con hormonas locas. Cuando Bella era adolescente desde luego no se comportaba como esas niñas ahora. Ella era reservada, tímida.

De pronto choque con alguien y callo al suelo. Mire hacia abajo para ver a Emily en el suelo.

- Lo siento- me disculpe agachándome para ayudarla.

- No pasa nada profesor Culle, fue culpa mía, no miraba por donde iba- dijo ella- ¿Le ocurre algo?

Esa niña era sin duda hija de Bella, tan perceptiva como su madre, pero ¿estaría ella ajena al mundo en el que vivía, o Jacob le habría contado las leyendas? Supuse que si, después de todo él era su padre y temería por la vida de su hija si alguna vez se encontraba con un vampiro. Sabría desde muy temprana edad todo para que se pudiera proteger. Habría pasado miedo imaginados que algún vampiro la cogiera. Y sin duda a lo mejor ya le habría pasado, pues conociendo a la madre, la hija no seria menos.

- Nada, pequeña, solo recuerdos.

- Recuerdos dolorosos por lo que se ve

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- Tus ojos están negros.

Lo sabia, sabia lo que éramos nosotros.

- Profesor, Mi papa me contó algo muy extraño acerca de usted y quería saber si era verdad- dijo ella suavemente.

- Que usted conoció a mi madre, la llego a comprender, la puso a salvo de usted.

- ¿Y?

- Usted tiene dieciocho años, no ha podido conocer a mi madre, a menos que o tenga mas de lo que dice o fuera un bebe, algo imposible, creo que mi padre desvaría, pero cuando se lo dije a mi abuelo paso lo mismo.

- Emily, sabes lo que mi familia y yo somos, puede costar un poco entender eso de la eternidad, pero yo conocí a tu madre.

- Entonces he de estar yo loca, por que no se lo que es su familia, ni usted

Leí la mente de la joven, sus palabras era sinceras, no sabia nada de las leyendas, no sabia quien éramos nosotros.

- Emily, sabes cual es la leyenda de los fríos.

- ¿Es un libro de literatura?

Horror, puro y simple horror. Jacob había dejado a su hija sin conocimiento de nuestro mundo, sin saber la verdad que se esconde tras el velo. Ella se asusto al ver como me enfurecía. Conocía a Bella, ella era una humana, y sin embargo descubrió nuestros secretos y aquí su hija no sabia nada de mi y desde luego tampoco sabría nada de lo que era Jacob.

- Profesor- me llamo ella.

- Emily, has estado ciega durante toda tu vida, sin saber nada, yo que tu le preguntaba a tu padre sobre lo que es, dile de mi parte, que tarde o temprano lo sabrás y que ya va siendo hora de seas tratada como alguien que pertenece a a su manada.

Después de eso de marche sin esperar a que ella me contestara, camine directo a mi primera clase de la mañana. Comencé a leer a la clase un párrafo de Romeo y julieta, con monotonía, o mas bien lo recitaba pues el libro me lo sabia de memoria. Estaba preguntado cuando sin previo aviso Jacob entro por la puerta furiosos.

Me agarro del cuello, estampándome contra la pizarra y elevándome a unos cuantos cm del suelo.

- COMO TE ATREVES A CONTARLE NADA A MI HIJA- me grito.

- Jacob yo no le he contado nada, ella ha de saber acerca del mundo en el que vive.

- YO LA PROTEJO, YO GUARDO SUS SUEÑOS, YO LA DESPIERTO POR LAS MAÑANAS, YO HAGO LA GUARDIA DE LA PUSH.

- Jacob has sido un gran padre para tu hija, pero ella ha de saber

- Y UNA MIERDA CULLEN, ELLA NO TIENE POR QUE SABER NADA, MIRA LO QUE LE PASO A BELLA, DESPUÉS SE MARCHO, NO QUIERO QUE MI HIJA HAGA LO MISMO.

- Jacob tranquilízate o le haras daño a alguien.

- NO PIENSO TRANQUILIZARME, DESDE QUE LLEGASTE DESTROZASTE TODO MI MUNDO, PODÍAS HABERLA DEJADO TRANQUILA, NO HABERLE DADO ESPERANZAS, EMILY AHORA TENDRÍA Una madre- me grito pero poco a poco perdió voz- podría haber sido feliz conmigo si ni fuera por el hecho de que le destrozaste el corazón. Tu eras su droga, pero yo podría haber sido su sol.

- Y sin embargo tu también habrías supuesto su muerte si hubiera permanecido a tu lado, aun sabiendo de que te imprimarias de alguien- le dije- Yo era la oscuridad, tu su sol, pero ella no eligio su camino.

- Abandonar a su hija.

- Este donde este se que le duele haberlo hecho, pero se como tu que ella volverá.

- Vendrá a por ti, y si acaso volviera a por mi solo seria su muerte, por que Edward yo me he imprimado.

- Lo se, pero dudo de que ella pueda algunas vez empezar a plantearse el perdonarme. Mi pecado son graves y cometido el mayor de todos ellos.

- ¿Y cual es?

- Decirle que no la amaba, mentirle, hacerle daño, apuñalar su corazón tan cruelmente como también apuñale el mío.

Emily Pov

Durante toda la mañana pensé en la palabras del profesor Cullen. _Emily, has estado ciega durante toda tu vida, sin saber nada, yo que tu le preguntaba a tu padre sobre lo que es, dile de mi parte, que tarde o temprano lo sabrás y que ya va siendo hora de seas tratada como alguien que pertenece a a su manada. _

No entendí lo que me quería decir, ni pizca de lo que hablaba. Por fin acabaron las clases. Salí del colegio y fui al aparcamiento. Mi padre me dijo que enviaría a alguien al recogerme. Como no. Cuando cumplí los dieciséis años le pedí que me comprara un coche, o por lo menos que me dejara utilizar el suyo. Pero él se puso rojo y comenzó a gritarme enfadado. Al final no se lo volví a mencionar, él lo dejo claro, nada de coches que conducir, ni motos, ni cualquier automóvil.

Suspire divertida al recordar lo ocurrido.

- Adiós Emily- se despidió una amiga.

No tuve que esperar mucho, por que escuche una moto, que sin duda seria la de Seth, Cuando llego a hasta mi se paro.

- Hola nana, ¿que tal te fue el día?

- De locos, ¿Y a ti?

- Igual, tuve que controlar a tu padre pero no fue nada del otro mundo.

Sonreí por su expresión. Seth tendría alrededor de los treinta años, pero ni de lejos los aparentaba, como mucho unos diecisiete años.

- Peque que te quedas embobada.

Sacudí la cabeza y le sonríe. Seth me tendió un casco y yo me lo puse. Después me monte en la moto agarrándome fuertemente a su cintura y pegándome a él.

- Seth esta vez intenta por lo menos ir el doble de la velocidad que te permite ir mi padre, vamos que no dejes que te adelantes unos pobres ancianitos andando.

- Emily, te lo tengo dicho, si tu padre se entera a mi me corta cierta zona anatómica que me gustaría utilizar alguna vez, ¿tu eso lo entiendes?

- Perfectamente, eso significa que eres virgen a tus treinta y pico años viejales.

- No me calientes la cabeza niña que si le dijera a tu padre que no eres tan santa como aparentas.

Yo me ruborice ante el recuerdo. Hacia un par de mese que había comenzado a salir con un chico, una noche nos fuimos en su coche. Nos besamos, él me abrazaba y quiso seguir adelante pero yo me negué. El quiso ignorarme, pero yo le pegue un codazo en cierta parte que le dejo KO. Después salí corriendo de allí hasta que me encontré con Seth.

- No hice nada malo.

- No, nada malo, pero aun recuerdo los chillidos de dolor del tipo- dijo riéndose.

Seth me contagio la risa, y ahora estábamos los dos riendo montados en la moto y él conduciendo.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa nadie me abrió la puerta.

- Que raro, se supone que deberían estar en casa, por lo menos mi padre- el comente a Seth.

- Tu padre se fue a buscar a Edward.

- Oh vaya, y Billy esta con Charlie, así que...

- ¿No tienes llaves de casa?

- No, se supone que siempre están en casa y se me olvidaron dentro.

- Torpe, ¿Ahora que hacemos?

- Vagar hasta el aburrimiento.

- Menos mal que yo si me acuerdo de coger las llaves de mi casa, si no estaríamos en la playa congelándonos- me dijo Seth dirigiéndose hacia la moto- Vamos, ya avisare a tu padre.

Le sonreí agradecida encaminándome de nuevo hacia la moto. Él se monto ágilmente y espero a que yo hiciera lo mismo. De nuevo me agarre con fuerza. Disfrutaba de la velocidad a la que corría. De pronto comenzó a llover con fuerza empapándonos. Sin darme cuenta baje las manos y él se tenso visiblemente. Avergonzada las volví a su subir. Estar con Seth me hacia sentir de una manera extraña, cada vez que me miraba casi podía ver en sus ojos diversos sentimientos, todos ellos entremezclados. Durante toda mi vida había sido como un padre para mi, después paso a ser un hermano y luego un amigo. Ahora no sabia que papel jugaba en mi vida, pues muchas veces pasaba de un extremo a otro dejándome confusa.

La casa de Seth no estaba muy lejos de la nuestra, hacia algunos años que Sue y Charlie se había casado y el se mudo con él. Leah y Seth se quedaron en su casa.

Al llegar me hizo bajar de la moto para meterla en el garaje mientras tanto yo esperaba fuera.

Fuimos hasta la puerta de la casa y entramos rápidamente.

- Nos mojamos- le dije.

- Si, vamos a ducharnos antes de que cojamos una pulmonía, te iré a buscar algo de ropa de Leah- dijo Seth subiendo al piso de arriba mirando al suelo y seguido de mi.

Él fue a la habitación de su hermana mientras yo iba hacia el servicio, pero pare.

- Seth, ¿te pasa algo?

Seth se volvió pero no dejo de mirar al suelo.

- No nada.

- ¿Y por que no me miras a los ojos?

- Llevas una camiseta blanca.

- ¿Y que pasa?

- Se transparenta- susurro elevando la mirada hasta mis ojos.

Yo la baje rápidamente y me mire, Seth tenia razón, la camiseta blanca se transparentaba dejando ver mi sujetador. Avergonzada cruce los brazos y me metí en el cuarto de baño.

Cerré la puerta con el pestillo y me fui directa a la ducha.

En el momento en que Seth me miro pude ver en sus ojos pasión y amor. Sentí ademas que necesitaba ir hacia él y abrazarle fuertemente. Sentirle cerca de mi.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, Seth era como un padre para mi.

Después de una relajante ducha fui a la habitación de Leah, seguramente Seth me habría dejado algo de ropa para ponerme. Me vestí y fui al salón a esperarle.

Encendí la tv y comencé a cambiar de canal hasta que viera algo interesante. Escuche como el agua de la ducha se apagaba. Suspire intentado despejarme de nuevo, pues por mi mente pasaban imágenes de Seth con solo aun toalla.

- Malditas hormonas, chicas haced el favor de no hacerme pensar de esa manera- murmure para mi misma- Seth podría ser perfectamente mi padre.

- ¿Dices algo?- escuche preguntar a Seth desde detrás del sofá.

Mire hacia atrás y enrojecí. Seth había bajado al salón con solo una toalla. Por su pelo caían gotas de agua que aterrizaban en su cuerpo. Mire hacia la tv rápidamente.

- Seth, ¿que haces en toalla?

- Vengo a buscar ropa limpia- me contesto mientras iba hacia la cocina.

- Habérmela pedido.

- Déjalo peque, no quiero utilizarte como mi esclava- me respondió y acto seguido comenzó a reírse.

- No pensaba ser tu esclava, solo amable, pero ¿sabes que Seth? Vete a la mierda.

Cuando salio de la cocina estaba vestido, me sonrío dulcemente y se sentó junto a mi en el sofá.

- Bueno, ¿Que te apetece hacer ahora?- me pregunto.

- No lo se, nada mas llegar a casa hago los deberes, pero mis libros se mojaron.

- Que fastidio- contesto con sarcasmo- Esta lloviendo, tu no tienes deberes y Leah no esta para enojarla.

De pronto se me ocurrió algo, Seth era el mejor amigo de mi padre. A lo mejor el sabia lo que quería decir Edward y eso de que conoció a mi madre.

- Seth, mi profesor, Edward Cullen me dijo algo muy raro- comencé a hablar e inmediatamente se puso tenso- Dijo que estaba ciega y que no sabia nada del mundo en que vivía. Ademas me dijo que le preguntara a mi padre y que le dijera que tenia que ser tratada como alguien de la manada.

Seth se levanto bruscamente del sofá y fue hacia el teléfono. Desesperado comenzó a marcar un numero y espero a que le contestaran.

- ¿Seth que ocurre?

- No le hagas caso a Edward, esta chalado, perdió la cabeza hace mucho tiempo- soltó entre dientes- MALDITA SEA, no contesta.

- ¿Quien no contesta?

- Tu padre- me contesto de forma brusca- ¿Te dijo algo mas Edward?

- Si, que conocía a mi madre, llame a mi padre después y me dijo que ya hablaría conmigo sobre eso.

- Menos mal, al menos sabe lo que te dijo el chupasa...- dijo pero inmediatamente se callo.

- Chupasa... -repetí yo

- Nada,

- Dímelo Seth, cuéntame lo que sabes.

Por un momento Seth se pudo rojo, después comenzó a temblar y a coger aire desesperadamente.

- ¿Seth que te pasa?

Seth soltó el aire rápidamente, me cogió de la mano y me llevo al sofá. Ambos nos sentamos, él estaba ahora muy pálido. Me asuste, pero unos segundos después su rostro recupero su color habitual.

- Emily lo que te voy a contar no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿Me entendiste?

- Si, lo se perfectamente, ahora explícate.

- Pues veras... tu padre y yo... somos... ay no se como decírtelo.

- Por favor dime que no eres gay y que sales con mi padre.

- Puaj, que asco de verdad Emily- dijo - Antes muerto que estar de pareja con tu padre.

- Entonces, ¿Que ocurre Seth?

Seth suspiro, intento hablar pero sus palabras murieron antes e salir de su labios.

- Tu padre me ordeno no decírtelo, pero no dijo nada de no demostrarlo- susurro él- Apártate unos cuantos metros y no te acerques.

Yo le obedecí, fui hacia la cocina y me quede en el umbral de la puerta para ver a Seth. él se levanto del sofá y se alejo un poco, fue entonces cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma violenta. Cerro los ojos y ante mi vi pasaba de ser un hombre a un gran lobo. Grite asustada.

Esto no podía estar ocurriendo, Seth ya no estaba y en su lugar había un gran lobo, tan grande como un oso. No podía ser cierto.

- Seth- le llame asustada.

El lobo se volvió a la forma del Seth que yo conocía, solo que él estaba desnudo. Rápidamente me tape los ojos con las manos y le farfulle que se vistiera.

- Emily tu padre y yo somos hombres-lobos. Edward es un vampiro y tu madre lo sabia, ella se enamoro de él. Ella quería convertirse en vampiro, pero Edward la dejo por que era muy peligroso. Bella se enamoro de tu padre y te tuvo a ti, pero los dejo para buscar a Edward. Tu eres hija de tu padre pero esperamos que no te transformes en loba y que Leah sea la única mujer- loba de la manada. Necesitaba respirar, intente que mis pulmones cogieran aire pero estos no me respondían, podía ori el latido de mi corazón. La oscuridad comenzó a rodearme y después cai rendida.

* * *

**¿Que os parece esta nuevo Cap?**

**Emily ahora sabe q es Jacob... **

**Dejad Reviews pliss !**

**bss**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward POV

Tome el pulso de la pequeña que se encontraba en la cama. Estaba muy pálida y ardía. Ella estaba un poco mejor, pobre Emily se había desmayado. Pobre Seth ahora él estaba siendo atacado por el padre de la niña en el salón.

- ¿COMO HAS PODIDO CONTARLE ESO A MI HIJA?- grito Jacob.

Suspire cansado, baje rápidamente las escaleras para así detener a Jacob en caso de que atacara a Seth.

- Ya te lo he dicho, ella me pregunto, yo le respondí.

- ¿Y ME LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO?

- Si, eso fue lo que paso.

- SETH CLEARWATER TE VOY A MATAR.

- Eso lo has dicho como un millón de veces y aun no lo has hecho-

- Por favor Jacob deja e gritar vas a despertar a tu hija- dijo Renesmee cambiando de canal desde el sofá.

Rápidamente la expresión de ira de Jacob paso a ser la de un tonto enamorado. Pobre hombre-lobo.

- Lo siento Nessie.

Yo me quede parado mirándola, Renesmee alzo la vista y también le miro.

- ¿Como me llamaste?.

- Nessie, Renesmee me parece un trabalenguas y me pareció divertido ponerte un mote.

- ¿Me llamaste como el monstruo del lago Ness?

- Bueno, técnicamente puede parecerlo, pero tu eres sin lugar a dudas mucho mas hermosa,que el monstruo Ness.

- No lo estas arreglando- canturreo ella.

- Tu me entendiste amor.

- Por desgracia a causa de la imprimación, si te entendí perfectamente, pero que sepas que a pesar de que estamos unidos te tendrás que ganar mi corazón.

Jacob sonrío como un tonto, se acerco a Renesmee y la beso en los labios dulcemente. Renesmee su imprimación, después de machacarme contra la pizarra se la llevo para hablar y desde entonces no se había separado.

- Gracias Edward por venir a ver mi hija.

- De nada Jacob, es todo un placer servir para algo- le conteste- pero ahora soy yo el que me pregunto, ¿Seth si Jacob te prohibió contárselo a ella como fue que se lo dijiste?

- No se puede negar nada al objeto de tu imprimación- dijo Seth encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿O sea que tu estas imprimado de Emily?- pregunte- ¿Y por que nadie le ha dicho nada?

- Ya se lo contaríamos, aun no estaba preparada, ella quería a su madre y no necesitaba saber nada del mundo en el que vivía. Ella era solo un bebe- dijo Seth.

Mire al lobo a los ojos y me vi en ellos reflejados, yo intente con Bella lo mismo que él hacia con Emily, la única diferencia es que él había conseguido protegerla. Yo en cambio la había abandonado. Jacob se sentó al lado de Renesmee y la abrazo tiernamente.

- Os dejo, tengo que preparar unos exámenes, nos vemos mañana.

Fueron a despedirse de mi, cuando un grito de dolor resonó por toda la casa, y la única persona de la que podía provenir estaba arriba. Todos subimos corriendo a la habitación de Seth donde estaba Emily, abrí la puerta y entonces me encontré mi pesadilla. Victoria sostenía a Emily por el cuello y sus labios estaban muy cerca de este. Le gruñí y me abalance sobre ella. Ambos caímos al suelo, alguien cogió a Emily y la saco de allí. Yo estaba demasiado concentrado en arremeter contra aquella mujer que tanto había hecho sufrir a mi Bella.

- TU ME QUITASTE A JAMES- grito furiosa.

- ÉL QUISO ARREBATARME A MI BELLA.

- Ella era humana, un aperitivo, solo un juego, no deberías haber puesto por delante a una humana de los de tu propia especie.

- Entonces no me ataques y sigue tu propio ejemplo- le dije golpeándola en el pecho.

Lance a Victoria contra la ventana y ella sin pensárselo dos veces huyo lejos, la seguí solo para acabar con ella, pero no la alcance. De nuevo volví a la casa para revisar a Emily. Con rapidez cambie de dirección y entre por la ventana.

- ¿Donde esta ella?- pregunto Jacob.

- Ha huido, déjame ver a tu hija para saber si le ha hecho algo.

Jacob se dio la vuelta y bajo al salón donde Renesmee sostenía a Emily que la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Lo siento pequeña- le dije cogiéndola para sentarla en el sofá.

- Ella me dijo que quería acabar conmigo por que tu le arrebataste a su novio.

- Ella creía que tu eras tu madre- le conteste.

- Oh mi dios, ahora buscara a mi madre.

Suspire intentando tranquilizarme, pero al menos estaba aliviado. El hecho de que Victoria quisiera acabar con Emily significaba que Bella aun seguía viva. Quería saltar de felicidad, por el simple hecho de que no había muerto a manos de Victoria.

- ¿Estas feliz?- me pregunto Emily mientras la observaba.

- Soy feliz por el simple hecho de que Bella no murió a manos de esa loca vampira.

- Mi mama seguro que le hubiera pateado tan fuerte el culo solo por haber respirado el mismo aire- contesto Emily.

- lo dudo,tu madre era un persona tranquila que odiaba la violencia y que si para hacer feliz a todo el mundo tenía que acabar con su propia felicidad lo haría- le conteste.

- Seguro que ella era muy cabezota.

- Lo era.

Hablar de Bella con Emily me parecía un autentico calvario , de hecho habría pasado lo mismo con cualquier persona pero al leer sus pensamientos puede ver que lo único que quería era saber como era su madre.

- ¿Como esta mi hija Cullen?- me pregunto Jacob preocupado.

- Perfecta si no fuera por que tiene fiebre, debería acostarse, puede que tenga un resfriado.

- Estas seguro, ¿no sera que se va a trasformar?- volvió a preguntar Jacob preocupado.

- No lo se, eso solo lo podrá averiguar Carlisle cuando vuelva- le conteste cogiendo a la niña, para entregársela a Seth y que este la subiera a su cuarto.

-Yo me voy, iré a buscar a Victoria, haber si aparece.

-Después me reúno contigo, ten cuidado mandare a la manada, les diré que te dejen pasar por la línea.

- Guau Jacob eso de estar enamorado de una vampira hace que te replantees las cosas sobre nosotros. - le dije recogiendo mis cosas.

Jacob sonrío, agarro a Renesmee por la cintura para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro.

_Ame a Bella, pero el amor que sentí por ella no es nada, comparado por lo que siento con Nessie, si me separo de ella creo que moriré, al igual que te pasa a ti con Bella. Es por eso que no la dejare ir, no seré tan estúpido. Ambos aprendimos de tu error. _

Asentí con la cabeza, después me marche directo a casa. Tenia mucho en que pensar.

Carlisle POV

Llegamos a Volterra por la noche, cogimos un coche y nos fuimos directo al hogar de los Vulturis. Ninguno hablo por el camino, y eso era muy raro tenido en cuenta que Emmett no podía dejar de hablar. Esme me acaricio el dorso de la mano de forma distraída, estaba muy nerviosa, Rose miraba por la ventana.

Al llegar bajamos del coche y fuimos hasta hogar Vulturi, llamamos a la puerta y esperamos. Después de unos minutos una humana nos abrió. Extraño sin duda, pues no sabia que Aro ahora cogía a humanas para recibir a sus invitados. Ella nos llevo hasta la sala del trono, como yo lo llamaba, pero era más bien una sala donde los Vulturis se reunían.

Todo estaba silencioso.

- Carlisle, mi buen amigo- dijo Aro al verme. Con rapidez se acerco a mi para abrazarme y supongo que leer mi vida.

- Hola Aro, mi viejo amigo- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Hola, Esme, estas tan hermosa como siempre, Emmett mucho gusto y tu eres Rosalie la hermosa vampira- saludo Aro a mi familia.

Si pudiera Rosalie se abría ruborizado.

- ¿Que te trae por aquí amigo?- pregunto Aro- ¿Te has replanteado llevar una nueva vida?

- No Aro, vengo como debes ya saber a preguntar por Bella.

- Oh si, solo pregunte por educación, sabes que no me gusta alardear de mi poder.

- Lo se, pero es mejor que vayamos al grano, como has podido ver mi hijo esta desolado por la marcha de su compañera humana y hemos venido, por que nos informaron de que marcho hacia aquí.

-Por supuesto Carlisle, pero el caso es que ella no puede marcharse- me dijo Aro y por un momento desee que Edward estuviera aquí para leer su mente.

Emmett se tenso ligeramente, pero Rosalie actúo rápido poniendo una mano en su hombro para calmarlo. Aro nos observo curioso, torció ligeramente la cabeza y sonrío.

- Veras Carlisle, la joven sabia demasiado, y optamos por decidir que hacer con ella, el caso es que no creo que Edward la pueda volver a ver.

- ¿La matasteis?- pregunto Esme con la voz rota. Consideraba a Bella una de sus hijas y saber de su muerte le dolía.

- Bueno, tuvimos que decidir por vosotros, ella sabia demasiado de nuestro mundo.

- ¿Y con que derecho elegís arrebatarle vida a una inocente?- pregunto Rosalie elevando el tono de su voz- No podéis decidir por ella, Bella iba a ser convertida para pasar el resto de su vida con mi hermano, y ahora no podrán hacerlo.

- Rosalie, debes saber que ella representa un peligro.

- Ella era humana, con fuerzas humanas, mortal, débil, simple- dijo Rosalie.

Aro dejo de sonreír para mostrar su seriedad. Le contrariaba que mi hija le acusara, si no la detenía podría ser aun peor.

- Rose, querida déjalo, no sigas hablando.

- Niña haz caso a tu padre, ademas, ¿no eras tu la misma que la odia?

- ¡Puede que la odio por tener aquello que yo mas deseo, pero eso no significa que la no quiera que mi hermano sea feliz!

- ¿Rosalie?- pregunto una voz que me era demasiado conocida.

Mire hacia atrás y allí nos encontramos parada a Bella.

- BELLA- grito Emmett corriendo hacia ella. La cogió entre sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza.

Esme sonrío con alegría, Rose se mostró impasible.

- ¿Que hacéis aquí?- nos pregunto Bella.

La mire atentamente y fue entonces cuando vi que era una vampira. Mire sus ojos y al verlos dorado suspire, supongo que de alivio. Ella se había convertido en lo que mas deseaba.

- Eres una vampira- le dije afirmando pero ella asintió creyendo que era una pregunta.

- Si, lo soy, al verme Aro quiso convertirme por que decía que me quería, para saber mas de mi.

- No te entiendo pequeña- le dije acercándome a ella y olvidándome por completo de los Vulturis que nos observaban.

- Aro no puede leer mi vida, Jane no me hace daño, Alec es incapaz de privarme de los sentidos y así sucesivamente.

- ¿No pueden tocarte?

- Poder pueden, pero mi mente me protege, por una vez agradezco que este cerebro loco sirva para algo- dijo ella con indiferencia.

- Entonces si no estas muerta, puedes volver a casa con nosotros, Edward te ha echado mucho de menos, a sufrido- dijo Rosalie.

- El caso es que no puedo, cuando me convertí en Vampira intente buscaros, pero no me dejaron. No quieren separarse de mi a menos que encuentren a alguien tan extraordinario como yo.

Voltee para ver a Aro, su sonrisa me llenaba de ira. Respire hondo al fin de controlarme, puede que fuera alguien que odiaba la violencia pero no podía permitir que hubiera injusticia.

- Aro, te pido que la dejes marchar, ella ha de estar con Edward, ambos se aman- le rogué.

- Lo se Carlisle, el caso es que hemos encontrado en Bella un don muy extraordinario, y deseo que se quede con nosotros, por lo que ves sus ojos son dorado y por tanto sigue vuestra dieta.

- Déjala venir con nosotros- pido Esme abrazando a Bella.

- Lo único que obtendréis de mi es un no.

Rosalie avanzo hacia Aro, sus ojos estaba negros de furia, pero parecía calmada y eso me daba autentico miedo, pues era muy peligrosa.

- Esta bien Aro, tu deseas un poder extraordinario, deja que Bella se venga con nosotros, danos unos meses para encontrar a alguien de tal calibre y te lo enviamos si no es así Bella se viene de vuelta- propuso Rosalie.

Aro pareció pensarlo durante algunos minutos que a nosotros nos parecieron interminables. Los demás Vulturis tenia puesta la mirada en nosotros.

- Aro, ¿piensas dejar marchar a mi hermana?- pregunto una voz cantarina y de niña pequeña a nuestra espalda.

No tenía sentido volverme para ver quien era yo lo sabia, era Jane. Camino con gracia hasta Aro seguida de su hermano Alec. Él parecía indiferente ante la situación su hermana estaba furiosa.

- No la dejes marchar- exigió ella haciendo parecer una petición a pesar de que lo había ordenado.

- Querida, dudo que encuentren tal persona alguna vez, dejémosle marchar y a lo mejor algunos de ellos vienen a nosotros- susurro Aro.

Sin planearlo había dejado claro sus intenciones, si venia con nosotros estaba seguro de que no encontraríamos a alguien y entonces por amor Edward iría con ella.

De nuevo era injusto.

- Si es así...- dijo Jane- pero yo misma iré a buscarla si aceptas tal cosa.

- Esta bien, Bella enséñales sus aposentos a nuestros invitado mientras deliberemos tal petición- dijo Aro- Cuando lo decidamos os avisaremos, mientras tanto disfrutad de Volterra. Por cierto Carlisle, tenemos nuevos libros que se te interesan mirar.

Y así fue como nos quedamos en Volterra hasta la espera de la decisión. Bella cogió a Esme por el brazo y sonriendo nos llevo a lo que seria nuestros aposentos.

* * *

**Hola !**

**Perdon por tardar en actualizar me fui de vacaciones. **

**Espero que os guste este cap **

**dejar Reviews plisss**

**bss**


	9. Chapter 9

Edward Pov

Una semana, una maldita y aburrida semana había pasado desde que las dos parejitas se marcharon. Y ahora tenia por el contrario a Jacob y Nessie. (si ahora quería ser llamada de esa forma) a Emily y Seth visitando la casa continuamente y a Alice con Jasper. Menos mal que alguien se mantiene en su línea, si no fuera por que dejaría solo a Anthony me hubiera largado yo también. Como la casa era inmensa suponían que podría estar las parejas en su propio mundo, sin darse cuenta de que yo si me enteraba. Ademas tenía que vigilar a Emily y a Seth por orden de Jacob. El por que no lo entiendo, puede que la vea como a su madre o puede que sea la manera en que Seth la mira. O las dos cosas juntas.

- Seth, deja de cambiar de canal, me estas mareando- reñí al lobo desde la mesa mientras corregía exámenes.

- Pero estoy aburrido, Emily esta haciendo deberes- dijo Seth.

- Pues vete a jugar con Anthony- le dije alzando la vista de los papeles.

- No es divertido- me contesto Seth, levantándose para ir a la cocina y preparar algo.

_Prefiero mirar a Emily- _pensó el lobo.

- SETH- le grite riñéndole.

- No dije nada- dijo desde la cocina.

- ¿POR QUE TODO EL MUNDO OLVIDA QUE LES PUEDO LEER LA MENTE?- grite frustrado.

- Edward por favor no grites intento hacer mates y me es un pelin difícil concentrarme si Seth y tu discutís- me pidió Emily.

- Díselo al degenerado ese que no deja de molestar.

Emily repitió las palabras para Seth. Este apareció de la cocina y poniéndose delante de ella hizo un gesto de cerrarse la boca con cremallera. Niño pequeño y mimado, me recordaba a Emmett. y eso me llevo a pensar en algo peor. ¿Que pasaría cuando las dos parejas volvieran y se juntara con la situación que tenía ahora? Me estremecí solo de pensarlo. Me iban a dar un buen dolor de cabeza.

- Edward, ¿ quieres que te ayude?- me pregunto Anthony cuando termino sus deberes.

- No gracias, se que te han pagado por intentar amañar la puntuación.

- Oh vamos la chica estaba muy buena.

- ¿Es que lo único que pensáis todos los inmortales es en el sexo?

- No, también en ser millonarios amargados por dejar escapara aquello que mas amamos- susurro Seth para que Emily no se enterara.

- Seth, como vuelvas a decir eso te aseguro que te cortare cierta parte- dijo Emily.

_¿Como se a enterado la enana de mis palabras? ¿Nos sera que se esta convirtiendo en una de los nuestros?_

Me encogí de hombros para responder a Seth, no sabía la respuesta. No tenía medios para conocerla, solo con el tiempo se descubriría.

Alice bajo las escaleras seguida de Jasper, ambos sonríen como tontos.

- por favor no penséis mucho delante de mi intento corregir algunos exámenes- le rogué, pero no hizo falta por que fueron hacia el bosque cogidos de la mano y murmurando algo de ir a cazar.

- Edward si yo fuera tu me volvía ermitaño para no escuchar a nadie.

- Emily hay a veces que me planteo esa posibilidad.

De nuevo la casa se sumió en el silencio, o al menos había menos ruido. Pero los pensamientos seguían, hasta que me di cuenta que Emily se concentraba en los deberes y no pensaba mucho, así me concentre en sus pensamientos para poder seguir con lo mío.

Aunque después de un rato, cai en la inconciencia propia de los últimos años, hacía las cosas, actuaba no pensaba. Eso de ser un vampiro era bueno, en tu mente hay mucho espacio para hacer pensar en varias cosas. Y así como por una parte corregía la otra pensaba en Bella.

Mi bella.

...

...

...

...

...

La noche cayo, a pesar de que hacia bastante que termine de corregí, seguí aparentándolo hacer.

Parpadee varias veces, como si me estuviera despertando de un sueño, mire hacia hacia el sofá donde estaba Seth, Emily y Jacob cenando mientras eran observado por Anthony y Nessie. Alice y Jasper aun no había vuelto.

- ¿Ya despertaste?- pregunto Nessie mirándome.

- Supongo, aunque aun espero que todo esto solo sea una pesadilla y que cuando abra los ojos vea al lado a Bella en clase de biología.

- Yo espero que no, pues entonces me estaría pudriendo en mi propio infierno- dijo Nessie.

- Y yo no hubiera conocido a mi familia- siguió Anthony.

- Bueno, visto de esa manera no es tan malo, pero mi vida esta incompleta- le dije, haciendo que sonrieran.

De pronto escuchamos como un coche se acercaba a la casa.

- ¿Quien puede ser?- pregunte preocupado.

- Seguramente Alice y Jasper, ellos cogieron el Jeep de Emmett, estarán de vuelta.

- ¿Y por que me da la impresión de que va mas gente en el coche?

- Tu sabrás lector de mentes- dijo Jacob.

Me encamine hacia la puerta después de escuchar como cerraban la puerta del garaje. Alice abrió la puerta, las dos parejitas que faltaba llegaron por fin. Que bien, ahora iba a comprobar como se iba a poner la cosa-.

Un olor a fresas y a lavanda inundo la sala. Ese olor parecía proceder de la espalda de Emmett. Este me sonrío y me di cuenta de que todos tenía sus pensamientos ocultos y que ademas sonreían.

- ¿Por que sonreís?- les pregunte.

- Edward- llamo alguien.

Me paralice por completo, no podía ser cierto. Emmett se aparto de delante de la puerta para dejarme ver a... Bella. Mi dulce y amada Bella.

Ta hermosa como lo fue hace dieciocho años, igual de joven que ese día... Me costo procesar la información, hasta que me di cuenta de que ella ya no era humana, se había transformado en un vampiro.

- hola Edward - me saludo. Su voz ahora era cantarina, pero sin perder su tono. Su aspecto era igual, un poco mas pálida, con sus ojos dorados. Y si, sin latido alguno de su corazón. Pero no me i importaba ella estaba viva, ella era ahora igual que yo.

- Bella- le llame y cuando fui a ir hacia ella, Emily chillo su nombre y se abalanzo sobre mi Bella.

- MAMA, MAMA, ¿ERES TU?- grito Emily sin dejar de abrazarla.

Bella sonrío y beso a su hija dulcemente. La cogió entre sus brazos como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y la balanceo mientras lloraba.

- ¿Bella?- pregunto Jacob cogió de la mano de Nessie.

- JAKE- grito Bella acercándose a él para abrazarle.

Se había olvidado completamente de mi, lo comprendía, yo la abandone, le partí el corazón. Pero al menos me merecía que me saludara, o tal vez no, yo solo quería abrazarla tan fuertemente.

- ¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto Bella a Nessie.

- Yo soy Renesmee, aunque me puedes llamar Nessie y eso va por todos- contesto- Tu has de ser la famosa Bella, he oído hablar mucho de ti.

- ¿En serio?

- SI, tanto que parece como si te conociera de toda la vida.

Bella sonrío feliz, pero algo pareció llamarle la atención por que bajo la mirada hasta las manos unidas de Jacob y Nessie. Ella torció la cabeza ligeramente y alzo la vista hacia Jacob.

- ¿Ella es... es... tu imprimación?- pregunto Bella.

- Si, lo siento tanto, hace unos días la vi y me imprime de ella. Durante ese tiempo he pensado en lo que hablamos tu y yo y...-

- No pasa nada Jake, yo te deje, fui a buscar a alguien, soy realmente feliz ahora que se que tu has encontrado a tu alma gemela, no rompas con ella por mi, te quiero Jacob, pero como a un hermano, ahora lo se- dijo Bella y se volvió hacia Anthony. - Y creo que tu eres el sobrino de Edward, Anthony.

- Si, ese soy yo, y tu has de ser Bella, la persona por que la Edward casi pierde la razón y la cual se llevo su corazón.

- Soy Bella y supongo que lo segundo también, pero Edward rompió conmigo, me rompió el corazón , me abandono.

- Bella. yo...- intente decir.

Bella se giro hacia mi poso un dedo en mis labios para callarme y sonrío. Pero no contenta con eso poso sus labios en los míos y sentí como todo mi cuerpo volvía a la vida gracias a un gesto tan insignificante.

- Edward tu yo debemos de hablar de muchas cosas.

- Perdóname, por haberte abandonado, lo único que quería era protegerte y con eso solo he conseguido condenar tu alma al purgatorio.

- El único infierno que conozco es aquel que he vivido lejos de ti- me dijo en un susurro.

- Pero no podrás ir al cielo.

- Edward no hay cielo si no estas tu en el, ahora mismo acabo de alcanzar el paraíso después de estar alejada de ti y de las personas que amo.

Agarra su rostros delicadamente y la bese, su dulce aliento bailaba en mi boca, su lengua jugaba con la mía, nuestras respiraciones se agitaron pero ninguno necesitaba aire ya. Espere a escuchar su corazón latir mas rápido, para después darme cuenta de que jamás lo haría. Y no me importo, también espere que el animal que había en mi clamara por su sangre y no ocurrió.

Su labios no ardían ya, era de la misma temperatura que los míos. Ademas de ser suaves y a al vez de mármol.

Cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos y por ultimo intente leer su mente, y aun así al ser iguales no puede hacerlo. Estaba en blanco para mi.

- ¿No te da vergüenza Edward Culle besar de esa manera a una madre?- me pregunto Bella en un tono jocoso al ver a su hija.

- Que le de vergüenza a su padre, besar a su novia, a mi no me da- le conteste siguiéndole el juego.

_La amas tan intensamente- _pensó Emily.

Bella pov

Por fin estaba de vuelta con mi amada familia. Carlisle y Esme me habían contado como les habían ido las cosas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos en el vuelo de vuelta. Pero al llegar Jacob, Emily y Seth me contaron su historia. Aunque yo también les conté la mía, y después de muchos beso y abrazos a mi hija y susurrarle al oído que no me marcharía Edward me pregunto.

- ¿Y a quien vamos a encontrar que este dispuesto a ir a Volterra?

Me encogí de hombros, e´l beso el dorso de mi mano y yo suspire. Puede que no me ruborizara más, pero si lo hacia interiormente. Edward me dejo, sin embargo yo aun le amaba sabia en lo mas profundo de mi ser, que él temía por mi vida. Siempre tan caballeroso, simple tan bueno y entregado.

- Si se acercan Alice nos podrá decir cuando, protegemos a tu padre y vamos a su encuentro- dijo Emmett.

- Si protegemos a mi padre...

Mi mente fue más lenta de lo normal, me olvide por completo de mi padre.

- CHARLIE- grite asustada- CHARLIE HA ESTADO SOLO.

Edward me miro curioso pero supe que se dio cuenta de lo mismo que yo. Miramos ambos a Jacob y el nos devolvió la mirada.

- Cuando te fuiste no le dije a donde, para hacerle creer que estabas bien hice como si nos enviaras cartas, aparente que te fuiste a ala universidad y después a ver mundo. De vez en cuando nos íbamos a casa de Seth para ocultarnos y así parecer que íbamos a verte- me contesto.

- Oh Jacob lo siento tanto, os abandone y eso jamás me lo perdonare, pero como sabéis no podía. Aro se intereso por mi.

- Mama, durante años estuve enfada por tu marcha, ahora se que fuiste a buscar al amor de tu vida y que estuviste retenida por un vampiro para utilizarte.

Bese a mi hija en la frente dulcemente, mientras que ella me acariciaba el brazo. No sabia como, pero me era muy fácil estar con ella, no olía como los humanos que me encontré a lo largo de mi vida de vampira. Ella tenía algo salvaje en su aroma, magnifico para cualquiera que no fuera yo.

- Emily, ¿cuando te transformaste por primera vez?

´- De que hablas mama.

-Ya sabes, tu te eres igual a tu padre, una loba de la manada, ¿como es transformase en lobo?- le pregunte intentado saber todo de su vida.

- Mama, no soy como papa, no me he transformado.

- Pero huele como él, no tan... asquerosamente a lobo, pero en esencia si- le conteste.

- Ella no es aun un lobo, pero desde hace poco le ha subido la temperatura, puede que se transforme pero esperaba a Carlisle para que lo comprobara- dijo Edward mirando de forma extraña a los ojos- ¿Por que dices que es una loba ya?

- Acaso no lo oléis, ella tenia el mismo olor que su padre, no de manera tan salvaje, ni tampoco tan mal como para que me aparte de ella, pero en esencia tiene ese olor a lobo. Para los humano debe oler francamente bien, pero para un vampiro...

- oh no, por dio no podía tener una vida normal lejos de toda esta locura, o la menos lo mas normal posible teniendo en cuenta que las parejas de mis padre son vampiros, que tengo un amigo lobo y que posiblemente yo también sea así. Pero no, cruel destino ha de ser esta mi vida- dije con sarcasmo.

- Bueno, si fuera normal no habrías nacido, ni tendría una familia como la que tienes, capaz de decirte lo que ha pasado hace bastantes décadas- dijo Seth levantándose del Sofá para ir a la cocina.

- Hubiera deseado poder decir lo mismo que mi hija pero no me arrepentía e mi vida. Y de nuevo me acorde de Charlie, quería ir a verle, pedirle perdón por no haber estado. Edward alzo la mirada hacia mi y creo que en algún momento el tiempo se paro, por que deje de verlo todo para derretirme en sus ojos dorados. Roce su mejilla suavemente, quería saber que era real y que él me amaba.

- Tengo que ir a ver a Charlie- dije sin tartamudear.

- Esta bien, pero la cosa es¿estas controlada?- me pregunto Edward. Por supuesto yo sabia a lo que se refería. La sed.

- Edward desde que soy una vampira he seguido vuestro estilo de vida, no creo que sea problema Charlie- le conteste y él asintió sin decir nada.

Quería ver a mi padre, necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien, a salvo.

- Bueno, pues vamos a ver a papa, hermanita- dijo Seth saliendo de la cocina.

- Seth ¿te diste un golpe con la nevera?

- Bella tu padre se caso con mi madre, ahora somo hermanastros.

- Oh...vaya- la noticia me había tomado desprevenida.

Siempre me imagine que Charlie alguna vez se casaría, pero una cosa era imaginar y otra muy distinta era la realidad.

- Entonces tu eres el tío de Emily- le dije.

- Supongo- me respondió entre dientes. Mis palabras le molestaron, pero no sabia por que.

- Y aunque sea su tío, no piensa como uno- murmuro Edward, pero todo el mundo se entero.

Seth se sonrojo, o mas bien su cara se volvió completamente roja. Comenzó a temblar furioso , lo que dijo Edward le molesto y mucho por su reacción.

- oh vamos Edward, deja en paz al pobre Seth- dijo Emily levantándose del sofá- ¿Vamos a ver al abuelo mama?

Sonreí a mi hija, mi dulce bebe. Era tan hermosa, tan parecida a Jacob y con una sombra de mi.

Me levante del sofá y Edward hizo lo mismo, como si él fuera una extensión de mi propio cuerpo. Jacob también se levanto junto con Nessie.

- Jacob yo he de ir a cazar, id vosotros y mañana nos encontramos- dijo Nessie.

- Si no os importa Culle, nosotros nos vamos.

Carlisle se levanto del sofá y le dio la mano a Jacob ademas del permiso de venir por aquí cuando quisiera. Edward se despidió de su familia y os llevo al garaje para montar en coche y hacer una pequeña visita a mi padre.

Por fin estaba en casa, con las personas que amaba, sobre todo con Edward, la razón de mi existencia, y aunque me había hecho daño, sabia que el dolor seria mayor si me separaba de él. Lo sabia por el tiempo que estuve con los Vulturis, mi infierno.

Ahora solo debía de encontrar a alguien que se fuera con ellos, un autentico imposible, o a lo mejor no.

* * *

**Holaa de nuevo!**

**Se que he tardado mucho sorry**

**Espero que os guste **

**dejad reviews pliss **

**bss**


End file.
